Nuestro prohibido amor
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - Una especie diferente, pequeños seres que viven sólo de la tranquilidad que les da la naturaleza. Dos hermanos tendrán que tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida. ¿Vivir junto al ser a quienes fueron entregados como pareja? ¿O vivir el verdadero amor de quien lleva su misma sangre? Respuesta al reto D.I.S 2015 "Fantasía"


**Nuestro prohibido amor**

 **Resumen:** Una especie diferente, pequeños seres que viven sólo de la tranquilidad que les da la naturaleza. Dos hermanos tendrán que tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida. ¿Vivir junto al ser a quienes fueron entregados como pareja? ¿O vivir el verdadero amor de quien lleva su misma sangre?

 _ **Respuesta al reto D.I.S 2015 "Fantasía"**_

 **Categoría:** Harry Potter

 **Personaje:** Harry Potter, Severus Snape

 **Géneros** : Romance.

 **Advertencias** : Incesto

 **Capitulo:** 1

 **Completa:** Sí

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

º0º0º0º0º0º

Puede que lo siguiente nunca pasara antes por tu mente, la existencia de seres que nunca verás, que nunca se registraron, pero que ahora sabrás, viven entre nosotros, en cada bosque, en cada jardín, en cada planta, en cada flor.

Bienvenidos a un mundo donde todo es paz y armonía, hasta que el ciclo se rompe no por odio, por pena ni dolor. Una paz rota sólo por amor.

Pero para saber de ello hay que adentrarse a un mágico bosque lleno de criaturas nunca vistas por el hombre, un mundo casi paralelo, pues mientras los humanos y animales viven su propia existencia, pequeñas criaturas se mantienen en su propia área, invisibles al ojo humano, incorruptibles y maravillosas. Seres pequeños, de todos los colores, con alas delgadas como la tela de una cebolla. No vuelan lejos, siempre se mantienen cerca del "seno familiar" viven entre los mismos seres que les vieron nacer, llegaron a este mundo desde otros mundos. Provenientes de estrellas fugaces, que al estallar en la atmosfera se multiplicaban en millones de macropartículas que caían sobre todo el mundo. Un nuevo ser nacía y compartía nuestro mundo. Cuando un ser llegaba a un lugar y no había otro ser cerca, se podía decir en términos terrestres, que era el líder y que de este provendría un nuevo pueblo. No se sabe quien fue el primer líder del pueblo del que les hablaré a continuación, sólo que desde hace millones de millones de año, llegó y se instalo en este lugar. De este nacieron cientos de seres y su población se hizo cada vez más grande.

Lo seres, quienes se llamaban a sí mismos Rusmas, vivían en completa armonía, despertaban al salir el sol y dormían un par de horas cuando la luna iluminaba el cielo nocturno, para luego despertar nuevamente y hacer lo que siempre hacían disfrutar de la naturaleza sin ninguna interrupción. No era mucho lo que hacían de por sí, se sentaban en posición de loto y respiraban, volaban un poco y luego bebían agua, era lo único que ingerían, el agua les proporcionaba todo lo que sus pequeños cuerpos necesitaban. Su vida era apacible y siempre lo sería así, o eso es lo que pensaban hasta que Har llegó al mundo.

Har era un Rusman diferente a los demás, no le gustaba hacer lo que siempre hacían todos. No podía quedarse quieto sin saber qué es lo que había más allá del límite de su pueblo. No quería todo lo que se le había impuesto. Una pareja con la que permanecería toda su vida… sentados juntos respirando.

¿Es que acaso era el único Rusman que no quería no hacer nada?

Sus padres se lo dijeron cuando ya tenía un par de centurias en el cuerpo, que lo Rusman siempre hacen lo mismo y que no se puede alterar el orden de las cosas.

La madre de Har era Lil, una Rusman de piel lila, largo cabello color rojo y pequeños ojos color negro. El padre de Har era Jam, un rusman de piel amarilla como el sol y cabello negro al igula que sus diminutos y casi inservibles ojos. No podía ver muy bien y heredó ese defecto a su hijo menor. Har tenía dos hermanos más, Dodd que tenía la piel color café y cabello rojo como su madre. Sev era el hermano del medio, con la piel verde, algo más oscura que la piel de Har y cabello negro. Algunos Rusman creían, al verlos juntos, que ambos habían nacido del mismo suspiro de Lil, pero no era así, Sev y Har se llevaban por un par de centenas de años.

Pero lo que a Har más le molestaba, es que cortaran sus alas. Quería volar lejos, conocer otros grupos de Rusman, saber que hay más allá de su propio bosque. Pero hay algo aun más horrible para Har, el que su pareja sea alguien tan tranquilo quieto y casi inerte. Sabía que tendría que unirse algún día a Nev, un Rusman de piel roja y cabello café, que apenas y hablaba. Sólo se mantenía quieto y respirando.

-Har, no lo hagas –dijo su hermano en posición de loto al ver que su pequeño hermano pretendía emprender el vuelo nuevamente.

-No puedo estar aquí sin hacer nada, Sev, sabes que no soy como todos ustedes.

-El que no lo seas no significa que no puedas quedarte quieto –estuvo a un paso de tocar a su hermanito para detenerlo, pero no podía hacerlo, el hacer contacto físico era prohibido, eso sólo era para las parejas.

-Sólo iré a volar un rato –dijo emprendiendo el vuelo.

Sev le vio alejarse, estaba seguro que nadie le diría nada a su hermano, porque nadie hacía nada, pero si seguía así, sus padres sufrirían, pues un Rusman no podía tener conflictos mentales. Conflictos como los que le causaba Har.

¿Por qué no podía ser como todos los demás Rusman y simplemente quedarse a respirar?

Sev espero por un rato, queriendo dejar de pensar en su hermanito, pero le era imposible. El ansiaba que Har fuera más tranquilo, más quieto.

¿Era tan difícil el que Har se quedara tranquilo a su lado?

A su lado.

Eso era lo más difícil de todo. Porque ambos tenían una pareja destinada. Mientras la pareja de Har era Sev, la de Sev era Irin. Una Rusman de piel café y cabello amarillo. Pese a todo le hubiera gustado que su pareja destinada fuese Har. Por que pese a todo lo que pedía, lo de que estuviera quieto y apacible, lo que más le llamaba la atención de él era el que no fuera como todos los demás.

Por su parte Har estaba seguro que si permanecía un segundo más junto a su hermano terminaría por tomar su mano, algo tan prohibido como deseado. Sólo quería permanecer junto a Sev, sin que nadie los molestara, por que Sev era el único que le entendía, el único que no le miraba con algo de reproche el que se alejara para poder volar un poco y utilizar las hermosas alas que tenía para emprender el vuelo, no como todos los demás a quienes sólo les servía para cubrir sus cuerpos cuando dormían. Él si les daba uso y Sev era el único que parecía sonreír cuando lo veía volar libre.

Se sentó en el pistilo de una amapola, esta vez, quizás después de mucho tiempo, quería respirar quería hacerse uno con la naturaleza.

-No puedes quedarte a respirar junto a nosotros, pero si estando en plena soledad.

-Necesitaba pensar.

Harry no necesitaba voltearse para ver quién era. Sev tenía una presencia dominante e impresionante, era notable su estampa a varios metros.

-¿Puedo sentirme a tu lado?

-Siempre lo has podido hacer, hermano, no veo el por qué no puedas hacerlo ahora.

-Me inquieta tu apariencia actual, Har.

-¿Me veo mal? –le preguntó sonriendo

-No mal, sólo absorto, no deberías alterarte.

-No puedo evitarlo –elevó su mirada al cielo, la honestidad estaba por sobre ellos, no sabían de mentiras, pero si el mantener la boca cerrada… pero Har es diferente-. No creo estar desacuerdo con la elección de nuestros líderes al elegir a Nev como mi pareja.

-Nev es muy tranquilo…

-Es demasiado tranquilo, Sev, nunca le he podido sacar una palabra.

-Eso es bueno, Har, no todos son como tú, deberías saberlo ya.

-Lo sé, pero tú eres diferente también, tú me hablas, tú me entiendes… eres el único que viene a buscarme cuando no he llegado.

-Soy tu hermano…

-Dodd no es así y también es mi hermano.

-Dodd es especial…

-Es como todos los demás –dijo casi con pesadez- ¿Por qué tenemos que ser diferentes? Dímelo, Sev, ¿Por qué no puedo ser como todos los demás?

-No quieras serlo, Har –le dijo con honestidad.

-Me hubiera gustado que mi pareja fuera alguien más como yo… alguien como tú.

Severus sonrió sabiendo que eso era verdad, que a Har le hubiera encantado tanto como a él el que fueran pareja, pero era algo que no podían hacer, dejarían a dos Rusman solos, los condenarían a la soledad y no podrían tener descendencia.

Pero cada vez que pensaba en que Har tuviera un hijo de su suspiro lo hacía querer tomar su mano.

-Pero no podemos, está prohibido, Har.

-¿Sólo por eso? –preguntó Har ilusionado- ¿Si no estuviera Nev o Irin de por medio, serías mi pareja?

-No habría nada que me gustara más, Har…

-Entonces hagámoslo –dijo sonriendo, hasta con esos pequeños ojos color verde- ¿Quieres ser mi pareja, Sev?

-No podemos hacerlo, Har…

-No pienses en nada, Sev –le pidió cerrando los ojos y estirando la mano.

Sev se sentía de una manera completamente diferente a como siempre lo había hecho, quería tomar la mano de su hermano, pero no podía hacerlo, destruiría a Irin y Nev, pero también estaba el asunto de que no quería que la mano de Har fuera tomada por Nev.

Recordaba la primera vez que lo vio cuando su madre lo tuvo entre sus brazos, el único contacto con algún Rusman, el estar en los brazos de su madre o padre. Recordaba que era el ser más pequeño y hermoso que hubiera visto, quería verlo más de cerca, siempre quiso tocarlo y su madre le advirtió que nunca lo hiciera, que no era su destino y que obligaría a su hermano estar a su lado para siempre.

¿Por qué antes le pareció una mala idea?

Pasar la eternidad con Har era lo que más deseaba, sin importar nada, sin importar que Nev o Irin quedaran solos.

No era seres malos, eran seres que siempre deseaban estar en paz consigo mismo.

Y sin pensarlo lo hizo, fue el impulso del amor, el impulso que unió a sus padres y que ahora lo unía a Har. Por que cerró los ojos y lo hizo, tomó la mano de Har y su cuerpo se estremeció.

Ambos sintieron como el tiempo se detenía a su alrededor, les habían dicho que así sería, sus cuerpos brillaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho, sus corazones se sincronizaron al igual que su respiración, eran un solo ser en dos cuerpos, desde ese momento eran sólo ellos contra el resto del mundo, porque lo sabían, después de esto no había vuelta atrás.

Ambos lo sintieron también al mismo tiempo, otros Rusman acercándose a ellos, seguramente su enlace se había sentido en toda su colonia y entendían que seguramente los demás querrían saber qué es lo que había pasado para que el viento dejara de soplar, las nubes abrieran paso al sol y un rayo de luz potente se dejara percibir cerca de ellos. Un enlace común y corriente, pero que nunca se había hecho ante la luz del sol, siempre fueron de noche, cuando la luna, las estrellas y todo en el universo estuviera a favor de su unión, esta vez era diferente, tan diferente como lo eran esos dos seres.

-¿Qué es lo que hicieron? –preguntó Lil al llegar y ver que eran sus hijos menores los que aparecían a la vista de todos luego que la cegadora luz del sol dejara de bañar sus cuerpos.

-Se han enlazado –dijo obvio su padre al ver las manos unidas de los dos Rusman- ¿Se dan cuenta de lo que han hecho?

-Lo sabemos –dijo Sev al ver a su pareja, que agotado por toda la energía absorbida de su cuerpo casi y no podía sostener el movimiento constante de sus pequeñas alas. Alas ahora invertidas a las suyas y que demostraban que estaba enlasado.

-Ustedes tenían otros compromisos…

-Lo sabemos, Dodd, pero no es lo que queríamos –dijo Har mirando a su ahora esposo-. Esto es lo que queremos.

-Nunca antes se había dado el caso de que dos hermanos se enlazaran, no sabemos que es lo que saldrá de esto.

-Lo entendemos, Dum –respondió sev a su líder, que pese a todo les sonreía-, pero es el amor que tenemos el que no nos permite alejarnos.

-Y menos ahora –dijo Harry tomando la mano de su esposo para sentirse seguro.

-No nos opondremos a su unión, pero entenderás que han condenado a otros con su decisión.

-Lo entendemos madre, no creas que no lo lamentamos, pero nos amamos ¿No amas acaso a nuestro padre y quieres estar a su lado el resto de tu eternidad?

Todos lo entendían, no eran tan complicados como para cerrar sus mentes a esto, les dolía a todos por Nev, que se mantenía a un lado al igual que Irin, que nada decían, como muchos otros. Sólo los familiares directos estaban dando su opinión, como siempre.

-no creo que haya nada más que decir. Es su decisión, les amamos como siempre –dijo Dum, el actual líder del grupo-, espero que pronto nos brinden alegría con un pequeño suspiro proveniente de ustedes dos.

-Lo haremos, es lo que más ancianos –dijo Sev para apretar la mano de su hermano, viendo como todos regresaban a sus diferentes plantas u hojas, para volver a respirar, como siempre.

-Crei que dirían algo más –dijo Har, feliz de que ahora sí podría vivir su amor en paz y armonía.

-¿Qué esperabas realmente?, son Rusman, después de todo.

Y era verdad, ahora Har y Sev podrían vivir su amor a plenitud, Sev sabiendo que podría tomar siempre la mano de su esposo y Har consiente de que quizás ya no tendría tantas ganas de volar, sabiendo que podría recargar su cabeza en el hombro de quien amaba, para respirar tranquilo, de aquí a la eternidad.

Fin


End file.
